


Prelude

by secretuchiha



Series: Greatest gift [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretuchiha/pseuds/secretuchiha
Summary: Oil and water never mix.





	Prelude

His comrades turned on him. Konoha turned on him. Maybe that’s why the White Fang turned away from his son.

When he found the body, he didn’t break down. The reek of death wasn’t different from any other. The hand that would pet his head gripped the white chakra blade in rigor mortis; only _that_ told him it _was_. He couldn’t understand. Grief may have flickered for a second, but _anger_ burned brighter. He wanted to know _why_ , and he knew he would never get the answer.

 

Physical pain from training, physical wants like food and rest, Kakashi could understand these. He would never carry the weakness that killed his father. (He would never regret, like this father.) He was already an adult twice over, and he could see that the rules were effective and efficient. The older shinobi whined about it, and that’s what made them weak. He would never get caught up in their whims or pathetic squabbles. _Scum_ was what they were.

He still had a ways to go, though. Meeting his jounin-sensei had given him hope that there was more than just trash in the shinobi ranks. This made the disappointment greater when he was inevitably included in his sensei’s new genin team. Worse, there was a dead last among his teammates, an Uchiha that couldn’t stop bragging about a sharingan he didn’t have. Kakashi made sure to point out every last one of his faults, but the Uchiha’s skull was formidable and nary a word made it through. But Kakashi persisted.

 

Obito wanted to understand what the hell was stuck in his teammate’s craw. He really did. Even if Kakashi was showing him up all the time, that just made him work all the harder. He wanted them to work together. He wanted them to be a team.

But, Obito had a bit of a problem—he didn’t _want_ to hurt people.

Yup, fights made him scared because he didn’t like seeing people hurt. (Himself included.) Kakashi would have to do worse than scolding him before he’d ever throw a punch at him outside spars. Obito didn’t have a problem with spars. But injuring to hurt, injuring to maim, not to mention taking someone’s life? It was part of why he thought Rin was so amazing, besides being a super nice beautiful angel. She was a kunoichi, but it was to save others. He wanted to save others too. If he had the chakra control, he would’ve been a medic—God knows all the elderly he could help with that profession—but the next best thing would be Hokage. When he has that power, he could stop the fighting. He could save the world.

And when he gets his sharingan, he will.

 

His sharingan showed the rock crushing him. He didn’t think twice.

**Author's Note:**

> A prelude to the actual series prelude. More info to come when the next part's up!


End file.
